What should I do?
by rowan of the wise
Summary: My second FanFic!XD *Edit* I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! It's been like 4 years or what? I hope my new writing style appeases you and sadly there is no LinaxDoon but there is EMO/MAD Doon and CHEERY/SENSIBLE Lina! 8D R
1. The Arrival of Pain

What should I do...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowan: Hello, my beloved readers! X3 My second story!!RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!!! I have my character(repersenting me X3) I call her Menthe but in the story her name is rowan!

Menthe: HI!

Rowan: Im forcing Doon to do the disclaimer with her! Muahahahahaha (runs around with coke in her hand)

Doon: (grumbles)

Rowan: C'mon, just do the disclaimer....

Doon: Fine. Rowan of the wise DOES NOT own The city of ember characters and/or other.

Menthe: She owns me and any OCs here! X3

Doon: Lets get this story over with....

Rowan & Menthe: WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Arrival of Pain (just to make it clear, I'm going to say who's point of view throught the story. This is Lina's point of view)

"Hey Lina! Can you get some water for our plants?!" Ms. Murdo yelled through the window of Dr. Hesters 2-story house.  
She had some renovating done for Lina, Ms. Murdo and Poppy.

"Sure!" Lina yelled back.

Lina swiftly ran towards the pump in the backyard, grabbing a bucket along the way. As she poured the water into the bucket, she was wondering what had happened to the roamers, who'd usually arrived during the weekends. They weren't in Sparks last weekend. She wondered vaguely if something had happened.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Chortled Torren, who was pointing to the overflowed bucket. "The plants must be REAL thirsty, aren't they?" He continued laughing. He wasn't paying attention when Lina heaved the bucket over his head, and when he noticed, it was too late.

"That should keep you cool, seeing as you aren't." Lina smirked at Torren, Who was drenched from head to toe. He glowered at her as she refilled her bucket,  
and continued glowering after she had left.

"Here you go Ms. Murdo." Lina said, handing her the bucket.

"Thank you sweetie, you're a big help." Ms. Murdo, smiling a bit at Lina.

"Am I free to go hang out with Doon now?" Lina said, curiously.

Ms. Murdo looked at her facial expression, repressed her snickers,and said "Go ahead, don't keep him waiting"  
Lina eyed Ms. Murdo suspisiously. Then she turned around slowly. Torren was smirking at her, with something in his hand,  
and threw it in her face.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" Lina yelled in pure fury."You idiot, I'm gonna make you pay!" Lina grabbed the pie remains off her face and threw it down his shirt.

"Oh My GAWD! That's sooooooo COLD!" Torren said, shakily from the coldness. Lina smirked and swiftly ran out the door. She grabbed her bike and tailed toward the Pioneer house as fast as she could possibly go, laughing all the way.

_(Doon's point of view)_

"Man! what is this?!" Doon pointed at something slushy stuck to his shoe.

"Doon, That's bird poop. You should watch where you're going." His dad answered, with a bit of smugness in his voice.

Doon just glared at his father. He found a fence pick near the hotel and rubbed the gunk off on it.

"I'm going to go ahead if that's ok with you." His father said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Doon answered briskly.

When his dad left, he heard a voice calling his name. "Doon! DOON! Hey! DOON!" Lina said, as she was biking really fast. Doon eyed a big rock in her way and immediatly realized that she'll crash into it.

"LINA! SLOW DOWN!" He yelled in a loud voice. Lina immediatly slowed down and Doon sighed with relief.

"Hey Doon!" Lina gave Doon a big grin. Doon returned it with a small smile.

"Anything new happening?" Doon asked Lina as they walked towards the river.

"No unless you count the roamers not being her for 2 weekends." Lina sat down on a rock underneath the shade, beside the river and sighed.  
Lina looked up to look at Doon's reaction but his eyes weren't on her. They were focusing on something in the distance. Lina followed his gaze and gasped. A black figure was limping toward the town. The figure looked like it was seriously injured. Doon started running towards it. Lina was caught by surprise by his sudden action but she quickly recovered and ran towards it too. She reached the person before Doon and helped it back into town. The person was wrapped in a black ripped shawl and nothing else. THe girl behind it was barely no older than 15, and she had rich cinnamon eyes and the weirdest hair colour. It was long glistening black up to her waist.  
About 5 inches above the bottom of her hair was a gentle but fierce red colour. her eyebrows were the same but the red colour was barely visible. She was very pretty and had a wise looking face, even scratched up and bloodied like it now was. her brown eyes looked pained as though she had seen way too much in her life. There was an awkward silence as people kept staring at her and one of them alerted the head minister. She kept glaring at them tiredly. She didn't speak and neither did Doon or Lina. It was Lina who broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Lina said softly, a bit frightened of her.

"Rowan." The girl answered in a surprsingly strong voice, though it was sort of strained sounding.

"Why are you here?" Doon said in a strict voice. The girls fierce and pained eyes looked at him without moving her head or anything.  
She glared at him and sighed an exasperated sigh.

"To get away from the roamers..." She said in a harsh voice, directed only at Doon.

"What did they do?" Lina said lightly.

She shivered. "They...tried to take away everything I had, to sell here, so I tried to fight them with my comrades, but they got captured"  
She said in a feeble voice. Before we asked anything else, she shivered, and said,"pain..." and she fell unconscious. Everyone gathered around them by now, quietly listening. When she fell, everyone froze until Dr. Hester asked someone to help her into her house. Lina stood up and helped her.  
They took her to Dr. Hesters house. Dr. Hester laid her down on one of the beds, while Rowan muttered, "Pain..." and fell unconscious again.

"Pain..." Lina muttered, and left the house for a walk to help her with her senses. "Another puzzle for us to solve and keep it safe..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowan: Yo! XD I hope you enjoyed this story! I'll be able to update more over the holidays, so stay tuned! X3

Menthe: If you read, leave a comment! No flames though, only constuctive critism. Comments will keep us going!

Doon: This wasn't as bad as I thought...

Rowan: (Pinches Doons cheek) Shut up, you.

Doon: Owowowowowow!

Menthe: R&R!!! RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Rowan & Menthe: Thanks for Reading!!!

Doon: You're not welcome...

Rowan & Menthe: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Troublesome Roamers

Rowan: Hey sorry, I haven't updated in like, what, 4 years? D: I became bored so.. Here I am

Menthe: You should really care more about your reviewers...

Rowan: Okay! Sorry! I grew up so I hope you like my writing style a bit better!

Menthe: Rowan of the Wise does not own The city of ember

Rowan: Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Problematic Roamers (Doon's POV)

Everyone was buzzing about the weird looking girl that had arrived into town. Some of the more crude women started rumours about how Rowan was secretly here to mooch off the townspeople.

That rather annoyed me since the girl was obviously in pain. But her pain seemed to be a bit more strange than normal pain...

"Doon!" I turned my head to the voice.

Lina was running towards me, with a frazzled look on her face.

"She woke up!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"She had a slight concussion and a couple of infected wounds on her body, not to mention a broken arm, but other than that she seems to be holding up rather well." Dr. Hester had a calculating look on her face. "There is also a rather strange marking on her shoulder."

She pointed at a mark above her arm that said "Σας χρησιμεύει για πάντα" (a/n This was translated. It's probably wrong.)

There was a diagram cut into it. It showed two hands bound together.

"What in the world does that mean?" Torren said obnoxiously.

"I don't know but my guess is that it is not our language." Dr. Hester answered patiently.

"But doesn't that mean she may know more about what happened before the disaster then?" I asked.

"That may be so, for I have only heard rumours of people who spoke in a different way than us before the disaster." said Dr. Hester darkly.

A soft groan was heard. We all ceased our conversations and turned to look at the young woman.

"Ugh...Where am I?" She said, coughing slightly.

"You're safe now, no one here will hurt you." Perked up Ms. Murdo from being strangely silent.

"That sounds less reassuring than if you said, shut up or else I'll kill you." said the girl named Rowan rather snarkily.

Great. Another smartass.

"Would you shut up? We wasted medicine and our time on you and all you give us is back talk? You should be more grateful you son of a-" I retorted angrily.

"Doon!" Lina cried, slightly embarrassed.

Rowan's eyes widened a bit, then they softened. "It's alright, it's a bad habit I picked up not long ago. I apologize."

"Where would you ever pick such a nasty habit from?" I shouted, too angry at this random girl.

"From trying to save what little pride I have from my rather distasteful captors." Now she started speaking eloquently. That pissed me off for some reason. This girl's existence in the living room pissed me off as well.

"Doon didn't mean anything by that, he is just really caught off guard by what has happened. Aren't you, Doon?" Linda gave me a look that said, agree with me or else.

"Yes I didn't mean anything by that." I said monotonously. Rowan chuckled a bit.

"May I borrow a brush and scissors, please?" She said nicely to Ms. Murdo.

"Why yes, how come-" Ms. Murdo didn't finish her sentence when Rowan cut her creepy hair below the beginning of her neck, and swept her bangs to the right of her face. She took her hair and threw it into the garbage.

"Uh, may I ask why you cut your hair?" I said, annoyed again.

"Because I don't need those god damned Roamers finding me again,"She replied angrily,"How long will it take before I'm good to go?"

"Around 2-3 weeks maybe." Replied a rather surprised Dr. Hester.

"Than please allow me to stay here until those weeks are up." She asked humbly. That really pissed me off.

"Who the hell wants you around for 3 weeks? By Saturday or Sunday, you'll just be spotted by those 'terrible roamers' and be caught again! And why bother Linda and Ms. Murdo and Dr. Hester by mooching off of them?"

I didn't know what got into me. She was pissing me off for some reason and that stupid mark on her shoulder was making me even angry than before.

She had a split second of hurt in her eyes before they turned cold again.

"If you don't want to die, then you will accept me into yours and their custody." Those words struck a cold chill into everyone.

"Is that a threat?" I retorted meekly.

"No, it is a fact. And who said it would be me doing the killing?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rowan: Haaaaah! I made Doon into a pissed emo boy! Yay! Oh yeah,

"Σας χρησιμεύει για πάντα" translates to "You shall serve forever"

Menthe: I hope you like Row's writing style now! Please read and review!

Rowan: And don't kill me because it's been like 4 years since I updated!

Rowan & Menthe: Good night, wonderful readers!


End file.
